It's my price to pay, my destiny is killing me
by Dawn'sEmbrace
Summary: The last one of the organization, she saw the whole destruction of her friends and the traitor and the killers of the ones she loved.Revenge is sweet, but can something stop her heartless self? RikuxOC SoraxKairi RoxasxNamine R&R!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:I don't own kingdom hearts, at all.Kind of obviously...scince i am not chilling in a mansion time being. 0.0

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Start

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A strong breeze ran through the survivor's hair, as she clenched her fist, staring from the cornor of the shadows, at the ones that had killed her friends, the only ones that believed her, understood her where gone.She was supposed to be the secret weapon to save at least one, other then herself, but she arrived to late.Xemnas was soon into the nothing he was with the 11 others.She stood up from her hiding place, staring from behind the rock where Sora and Riku were reading the letter, the doorway out of their dark world.She was able to see Roxas inside Sora, her eyes narrowed as she bit her lip muttering with great anger and malice...,"Traitor."

A great light enveloped the area and she closed her eyes, and held a hand, trying to see but she along with Sora and Riku where now falling from the sky, into the deep ocean.She braced herself for impact and immediatly felt the sting as she fell head first into the water.Quickly, she discarded her cloak, the last reamaning ties to her old life and swam away, underwater to remain unseen.She soon washed up onto the sandy beach, her clothes and hair drenched as she staggered onto the shore, and collasped and leaned back onto a palm tree.She then crawled itno the shadows, fury and rage building, the demon inside her growing as she saw the traitor, the choosen one, the princess, and the dark choosen one, laughing in relief with their comrades.Tears started pouring out of her eyes and she immedaitly brushed them away and looked at the tear on her hand curiosuly, it was immpossible for her to cry, she was only remembering sorrow and rage from her former life, right?

"It's not like I could be laughing with my _comrades_ ever again,"she growled to herself,"I will avenge your deaths, I will kill them all in your name, I'm still part of you all."she then paused and whispered with anguish,"I, Jurhee, will kill them all, but leave one survivor to make them live with pain as I am now."

Jurhee slowly gathered herself onto her feet as the three left to their homes, holding hands as if everything was alright.'Hmp,'she thought smirking,'As long as you think it is.. but you'll see that nothing is _alright_ ;long as there is emotion from you..that exsist..there will be darkness.'

She sighed and wrung her hair out, sea water dripping onto the sand.Jurhee quickly found a small cave, near the many palm trees that surronded it and quickyl went inside the small space and gathered some wood and placed them in the cornor."Firga,"she whispered, her palm flexed and aiming for the wood.Instantly the wood caught fire, allowing her to see clearly.Jurhee pushed the boulder that was placed next to the small enterance to the small cave, in front, hopnig no one would disturb her.She sat near the fire, leaning on the stone wall and she bit her cheek as she watching the dancing flames,'Axel...,'she thought and closed her eyes tightly as she remembred the annoying, manipulative, cruel, kind...,concerned, and lonely man of the flames.But she knew he went back into the space of nothing, no longer in any form, just nothing but darkness.The concept scared Jurhee greatly and she shivered at the thoughts of all the ones she has talked to naught but one year earlier all of them, alive, in one form or another, but able to tough her, comfort her, and just...be _there_. She arched her back, strecthing, her t-shirt, misplaced off her shoulder; reavling the nobody tatoo that was placed on everyone's shoudlers, to remind them of their alligence.But, now, it was nothing but a cruel mark on her skin, reminding her of what she lost.

Jurhee sighed and placed her arms behind her head, and laid slanted, onto her side.Slowly her silver blue eyes closed shut, and she slowly entered into her nightmares.

-----

'Hey, Jurhee!' a bubbly voice yelled, and Jurhee whipped her head around and grinned at the blonde that was running after her.She mock glared at him and beamed,"Hey, Demmy."

"I got my 'battle' nickname!",he said excitedly, and he summonded his sitar then said in a booming voice, with the accompanyment with some high notes,"the Melodious Nocturne!" "That's too cool Demyx!,"Jurhee complimented though mentally she sighed in annoyance.He nodded excitedly and played some more high notes, making her wince.Jurhee grinned nervously

"Well, I'll go get mine too, I guess,"Jurhee reasoned, her eyes towards the white ceiling.Demyx nodded eagerly in aggrement then called out as she quickly made her narrow _ecscape_,"Tell me later!"

Jurhee sighed and leaned against the wall, shutting her eyes momentarily and lazily opened one eye, as she felt a presnece.She grinned and straightened her posture,"Hey Red."

He glared at her in mock annoyance and lifted her up high, and she clutched his cloak, afraid he was going to drop her and he laughed and placed her down on her feet grinning successfully,"You should of seen your face, blondie."

Jurhee rolled her eyes and yawned, eyeing him curiously,"So, you get the 'war' nick name yet, Fire Head?"

He nodded and ruffled her hair,"Sure thing _Dumb Blonde,_ It's Flurry of The Dancing Flames.Hot, right?"

Jurhee laughed, and teasingly punched his arm,"Yeah,if you mean by 'hot', the total opposite meaning of the word."

Axel made a sad pout, and Jurhee groaned, and held his face in her hands,"I'm just joking Mr Manly'Flurry of The Dancing Flames'."

He smirked snidely,"But of course."

She raised and eyebrow and smiled lightly, waving him off with a wave of the hand,"I gotta go get mine,"she sighed and laughed,"What's the point of this anyway?"

Axel shrugged uninterrestedly and waved her off lazily as she walked through her dark portal.

After Xemnas stared at her for a few moments then he smiled at her slightly,"Jurhee, you will now also be know as, The Twilight Avenger."

Jurhee nodded and eyed him questionably and he sighed,"You haven't awaken your true form yet, Number XIIII?"

She shook her head 'no' and he raised an eyebrow at her and muttered,"Only when she'd be the last avenger..."

Jurhee narrowed her eyes confused,"What Superior?"

He shook his head and looked away, staring at the incompleted Kingdom Hearts, as Jurhee went through the portal, to tell her friends her new name.

-------

"Are you awake?"a voice asked, something poking her side.Jurhee shot up instantly, eyes open and alarmed.She punched the unknown figure that had awoken her remembering dream.

"Ooooow!"the voice wailed as a deeper voice laughed.She staggered to her feet, eyes narrowed and she inhaled deeply as she met the eyes of the keyblade's choosen one.She immeditly saw Roxas, and his diselieving stare.Jurhee leaned against the wall and sighed, trying to think what Zexion would do in this situation, this would be his special after all.

Jurhee smiled 'shyly', and immediatly helped Sora up with digust in her thoughts.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! You just startled me! Thank goodness you are all here!"Jurhee said, her voice laced with sweetness.

"Um.."Sora said, itching his head,"Why were you sleeping here?"

Jurhee blushed and immediatly searched her thoughts then quickly looked away, feigning 'tears',"I just remember my world being sucked into this, dark portal and this huge, black thing swallowed me up!I was so afraid! I landed here and thoguht no one lived on this is;land and went here.."she paused mentally throwing up at her'Mary-Sue..ness"I was so afraid!."

At that point,Sora and Kairi were instantly at her side, saying comfortring words as Riku was eyeing her with a wary air.Jurhee quickly noticed and gave out a 'depressed' sigh.She then realized if she could continue with this act, she would be 'close' enough to kill them in the end.She decided to work it up a knotch."What happened to my friends and family?"she cried, sniffling as the Sora and Kairi nodded to each other and then Kairi said soothingly,"It's ok, let's go to my house.We'll help get you all spiffied up and explain everything, ok?"

Jurhee nodded and walked slowly, making herself cry silently as they walked towards Kairi's home.She mentally laughed at how _easy_ this was and at the look on Roxas's face, he wasn't able to talk to Sora right now, only if Sora wanted to.She lookd towards kairi, faking a thankful smile, and narrowed her eyes with laughter at Namine's face.Man she was a real Mary-Sue.'She was quite annoying'Jurhee recalled ilently, as they finally reached the home and sat on the couch.

"Your world was attacked by what you call, Heartless,"Kairi said looking at Jurhee sympathetically.Jurhee wanted to roll her eyes, she probably knew more then these three put _together_!

Riku remained silent and she mentally cursed, recalling that a year before he caught a glimpse of her when he arrived at Castle Oblivion.She gave him a shy smile and he narrowed his eyes as she mentally wanted to beat his ass up.

"Is that what those things were?"she asked, in a high pitched voice,'Those scary black things?"

Sora nodded,"They can only be killed by certain weapons, like this.."he paused and held his right hand out, summoning the key blade.

Jurhee made an 'o' and then said in a 'surprised' tone,"I got one of those too!"

Sora, kairi, and Riku looked at her intently as Sora said,"What?!"

'I LOVE my power!Thanks to them, I got my true form'she thought mentaly,'I'll be able to get closer and not only that, it'll rack 'em up a bit.'

She held her hand out and a white and teal key blade appeared with 13 words written all along it and on the tip, a large word was written,'Love'.

Roxas growled and narrowed his eye at her,"You got your true form when those two finsihed Xemnas off?I thought you could only imitate the other's powers"

She smirked and gazed at Roxas as he glowered silently, she returned her 'innocent' gaze towards Sora.

"Can this hurt them, too?"Jurhee asked innocently as Sora read aloud the words as riku's gaze on her intesified as Sora read on,"...leader,aim,breeze,ice,strength,wit,moon,flame,water,gamble,flower,sadist,destiny."Sora is silent for a moment and then reads the last word,"..love?"

"Hmmm, I wonder what that is but you have a key blade too!"Kairi said cheerfully.

Riku walked out the door smoothly, Sora and Kairi as those two have yet to realize but Jurhee instntly awthed him leave, but not before he gave her an angryglare.Sora looked around, his blue eyes shone with confusion,"Where did Riku go?"

Jurhee shrugged innocently,"Was that the silver haired boy?"

Sora nodded and Kairi spoke up,"He's Sora and I'm Kairi."

Jurhee smiled 'happily', and quickly reasoned that the King would warn the three that she was still 'alive'.'If you call it that,'she thought bitterly and then closed her eys wih a grin,"My name is Iniuriain'U'r'ea Taceo'ta'c'E'O'she replied, knowing the pair wouldn't know Latin.Jurhee winced visibly at the painful rememberig of Zexion, the one who taught her the language when the pair were off missons, he was like a brother to her.

Kairi and Sora gave her a curious glance,"What's wrong?"

Jurhee let some more 'tears' fall,"I just miss my family."

The other two just didn't know that, that statement was the only true thing she told them so far...


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Iniuria,"Kairi asked, as Jurhee, her and Sora walked side by side, to Sora's home,"I suppose you'll be living with Sora, scince the guest room is filled."

Kairi's nobody remained strangely silent, and walked over to Roxas, clutching his arm tightly, and he squeezed her arm in reassurance.

Jurhee smiled with false happiness,"Great, I'm so grateful that you guys are helping me out like this."

Sora smiled,"I'll bring back your world, and everything will go back to place."

Jurhee smirked and smiled, then muttered,"If you live for much longer that is."

"Hmm?"a voice called from behind her, his aqua eyse boring into her own gray ones,"What was that you said, Iniuria?"

Jurhee smiled, but her eyes leveled with his, as the group all stopped and paused to stare at her,"I said it feels like I can't wait for much longer, utnil you guys can set the worlds back to normal.Like the brave heros you three are,"she cooed, flattering them.

Roxas gagged mockingly, and rolled his eyes.

"Can you lay it any more thicker,"he asked,"Riku at least figured you out, and this is making him even surer of you being who you are, Jurhee."

"Jurhee..."Sora muttered, and gazed at her and then smiled, shaking his head,"Sorry, weird thoughts."

Riku's eyes brightened in realization at her true name and sneered at her.Rolling her eyes, she turned back to Sora and Kairi.

Jurhee yawned,"Do you know what, I'm getting tired,"she muttered, making her eyes look dawnignly innocent,"Do you mind if I leave and walk to your house Sora?"

"Oh,"Kairi nodded, understandingly,"Sure, later Sora!Let's go Riku!"

Her red hair whipped in the wind, along with the silvery hair of Riku's as they walked closely, in the oppoiste direction.A voice awoke her from her scattered thoughts, and she gave a dim smile.

"I said, you'll have to sleep in the guest room,"Sora laughed,"You sure do zone out a bit."

Jurhee made her eys tear up,"I-I'm thinking about my friends."

Sora's faced paled,"Oh, I'm sorry!,"his eyes showed empathy for her,"I can act like an idiot sometimes."

"Of course you're an idiot,"Roxas insulted his somebody,"You can't even tell that i she /i is a total fake!"

Jurhee swung her arms wildly, hitting Roxas upside the head in surprise, making him fall to the sandy ground.

Sora gave her a curious glance and Jurhee beamed,"Sorry, just stretching my arms."

Sora shrugged, and Jurhee walked along side him, laughter playing in her eyes, as she looked back and saw a bleeding nosed Roxas, sulking and trailing behind them.

"So, here we are!"Sora exclaimed, widening his arms, as they appeared in front of the house,"I'll show you to the guest room."

She slowly follwed him through the humble home, demensionly different from the pure white hallways of Castle Oblivion.Finally, he opened the door to a simple room, light blue walls with a twin bed, a dresser anda window, the wves only a few feet away being shown.

Jurhee walked into the room and smiled, then turned back to him,"Um, do you have a mother?"

Sora raised an eyebrow,"Duh, of course I do."

She made blood rush to her cheeks and she glanced a him, from below her slightly shorter height,"I need some clothes."

Sora's face flushed crimson and then he nodde, rushing out of the room calling for his mother.

Jurhee jumped onto her new bed, and stared at the ceiling, thoughts wandering.She heard the front door open and shut, him calling for his mother outside.Her eyes closing slightly, she hoepd for a small 15 minute nap..

---Dream--

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side,"Axel muttered thoughtfully, back to back with Sora, fighting the dusks.

"Feeling a little... regret?"Sora asked cheekily, raising an eyebrow and turned to face his new-found ally.

Axel shrugged,"Nah,I can handle these punks ,heh, watch this."

He let go of his chakarams, and they stayed in the air, spinning quickly and fire arising.Axel's emerald green eyse were closed in concentration, as he raised his arms, and fire came along with it.he rose up into the air, as his chakarams span around him, in a circle of fire.He screamed, and an explosion of fire and white light was seen.

Sora uncovered his eyes, seeing Axel lieing on the ground, his essense of nohing flowing out of over, he kneeled, leaning over Axel.

"You're...fading away..."Sora asid, his eyes flooding with concern.

"Well, that's what happens when you put you'r whole being into an attack,"Axel replied, not bothering to sit up, but blankly stared above him."You know what I mean?"

His face were indifferent for a moment, then he looked up at Sora and said sarcasticlly,"Not that Nobodies actually have beings...right?"

Axel paused then sighed,"Anyway, I digress.Go, find Kairi.Oh, almost forgot, sorry for what I did to her."

Sora shook his head definatly,"When we find her you can tell her that yourself."

Axel turned back, and stred above him once more,"I'll think I'll pass.My heart wouldn't be in it, you know?Haven't got one."

Axel gave a weak,strained laugh.Sora looked aorrowfully down at Axel then asked,"Axel, what were you trying to do?"

"I wanted to see Roxas.He... was the only one I liked.Except for her.They made me feel...like I had a heart.It's kind of funny."

Axel then turned back to Sora and smiled weakly,"You mak me feel the same way."

He winced then took a deep breath, speaking firmly and quickly,"Kairi's in the castle dungeon.Now go!"

Axel raised a hand, summoning a portal with the last bit of power that remained.

"..Axel"Sora whispered, grasping the unattainable bits of dark nothing that floated away from his fingertips.

----

"Iniuria!"s voice called, and her eys opened quickly, and she shot up from the bed, holding her hand painfully.

Her eyes met the royal blue of Sora's mother.

"I'm sorry,"she apoligized softly for sleeping so quickly, shaken deeply from the past vison she had just had.

Sora's mother smiled kindly,"Here, dear."she said, placing a few outfits of clothing for summer on the dresser,"This should fit you.You can stay here as long as you like, until you can stand on your feet.

"I don't think that'll be for quite a longwhile,"Jurhee grumbled, hugging her knees.

"It'll be better,"Sora's mother cooed, rubbing her back comfortably.

Her eyes went downcast,"Thank you so much."Jurhee said, trying to make a flood of tears heading her way dissappear.

"Alright, you can come in now,Sora,"she called out, and he walked in akwardly, itching the back of his head thoughtfully.

"Uhm, I heard you say the name of some one I know,"Sora said, straight to the point.

Jurhee furrowed her eyebrows,"Who?"

Sora looked at her from a lower angle,"Axel."

"I-I don't know any body by that name,"she whispered, feeling guilt like she was betraying him,"Sorry."

"Oh."Sora shrugged,"Alright."

Jurhee's eyes averted themselves to Roxas's, his eyes were sullen and he looked away after a few moments.

"It's your fault."she mouthed to him, as sora was looking the other way.

Roxas turned around, refusing to boil under her loathing stare,"I'm going to go to sleep now, alright?"jurhee asked, as she then put her attention towards Sora.

"Oh, okay.Good night,"Sora called, leaving the room, with Roxas following swiftly behind.

Jurhee changed into some night clothes, and slipped under the covers, and one of the first tears lakde out of her eyes,"I miss you,"she whispered to the sweet nothingness, but some one was there watching her, and slowly began to understand her, piece by small piece.


End file.
